


Opportunity

by nan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After completely a mission, Obi-Wan is dosed with an aphrodisiac. Anakin is there to save him but he's not above taking advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

Stepping out of the refresher, Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his shoulders. He and Anakin had just completed a very sensitive mission and while dealing with politicians rarely called for physical action, Obi-Wan was still terribly weary. There was only so much wordsmithing he could do before he needed a rest, not matter what his thrice-damned nickname suggested. And Anakin, ever by his side, wasn’t quite as adept at dealing with posh aristocrats as he was dealing with trade smugglers and so left most of the discussion to Obi-Wan. 

Just as Obi-Wan was wrapping a towel around his hips, he heard a swift knock on his door. “I’ll be right there,” he called, hoping his irritation wasn’t present in his voice, quickly pulling on his trousers and wrapping his rope around his shoulders. Opening the door with a small smile, Obi-Wan fought against rolling his eyes as Senator Altreuk leaned against his door, her amble bosom threatening to spill out from her low cut gown. “Master Jedi,” she purred, shaking a bottle and two wine glasses. “I thought we could celebrate our victory.” 

“ _Your_ victory, surely,” Obi-Wan demurred, tightening his robe as her gaze traveled down his chest. “I’m sure your fellows would be much better company than one boring Jedi. I’m sorry to disappoint you but-”

“So don’t,” she said, waltzing in. Obi-Wan swore under his breath before closing the door and turning to join her on the small, intimate sofa. Senator Altreuk had settled herself in what Obi-Wan presumed was meant to be a flattering pose; he simply wondered how long she would be able to keep her back that sharply arched. 

Opening the bottle, the senator filled the glasses. “Come. Drink with me.” 

Obi-Wan reached for the glass but hesitated. She watched him and laughed. “Are Jedi often paranoid?” She asked, taking a sip from her own glass. 

Chuckling despite himself, Obi-Wan said, “It comes with the job, I’m afraid.” He took a sip of the wine; it was sweet, almost overly so, with a harshly bitter aftertaste. He winced and took another, longer sip; the sooner he finished, the sooner she could leave. 

“The Jedi fascinate me,” Senator Altreuk said, watching him with heavily lidded eyes. “I can’t imagine devoting myself to any order so thoroughly.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “I am honored to do so. Besides, as a politician, you probably feel something similar towards your constituents.” Which was something of a joke. Obi-Wan didn’t know many politicians who gave a damn about the people they were meant to serve. Still, it seemed the thing to say.

“You’re too kind,” Senator Altreuk said and continued speaking. Obi-Wan was no longer paying attention however. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and his skin heat up. 

“My lady,” he interrupted. “What kind of wine is this?” When he glanced at her, he saw that her face was flushed and a pleased smile was gracing her mouth. 

“Oh, just something to help us enjoy ourselves,” she said, putting her hand on his thigh and gently rubbing, her long nails scratching against the thick fabric of his robe. It felt good but Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, halting her progress. 

“What…”

“Shhh,” she said, hooking one of her legs over both of his and neatly inviting herself to his lap. Cradling his face in her hands, she ghosting her mouth over his face. “We’re going to have such a good time, Master Jedi. I could tell you wanted this from the moment you landed.” She finally pressed a harder kiss on his mouth. “You were such a flirt.” 

Damn it, why did people keep saying that about him?! Obi-Wan pushed her away as best he could, given his state. “My lady, no, I assure you, I never meant to...to suggest I’d be interested in anything like this,” he said, hissing as she curled her hands inside his robe. “I, _ah_ ,” her thumbs played over his nipples. “I’m so sorry to have misled you like this-” 

“Are Jedi celibate?” She asked, cocking her head to one side, her thumbs still running back and forth over his nipples. 

“There’s, there’s no rule against this,” he said, back arching a bit. He could feel his cock hardening under her and his hips jerked up against her. 

The senator’s smile widened and she leaned over him, pressing more kisses against his throat. “Then what’s the problem then?”

And then she was gone, her pleasing weight off of him and Obi-Wan looked up to see Anakin standing over him, glaring down at the woman he’d thrown on the floor. “The problem is he’s saying no,” he said, before glancing at Obi-Wan. “Are you alright, Master?” he asked. 

“Of course, Anakin, I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said. As soon as the words fell out of his mouth he doubled over, panting. 

“Master!” Anakin said, coming to his side. “What have you done to him?!” he yelled, hesitantly putting his hand on Obi-Wan’s back as he glared at the senator. She quaked under that dark gaze.

“N-nothing serious! It was just...just an aphrodisiac in the wine-”

“ _You drugged him_ ,” Anakin hissed, his hand going to his saber. 

“I didn’t mean any harm!” She said, falling further away, tears dampening her cheeks. “I-I drank some too, I drank it first-”

“You wanted to drink it,” Anakin hissed. “My master had no choice in the matter. This is a direct breach of ethics, not to mention against your own laws. I think this may even count as an attack against the Jedi Order itself-”

The senator gasped and squeaked and Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hand, halting any further accusations. “The senator didn’t mean...for anything too terrible to happen,” he panted, offering them both a smile. “She meant no harm.”

“That’s right,” she said, nodding generously. “I thought you’d be amenable to my advances.”

“Well he’s not,” Anakin said. “That’s the sort of thing you sort out before drugging someone.” 

“That's also true,” Obi-Wan said, wincing as another wave of heat flowed through him. “Now tell me, Senator, is there an antidote?” 

The senator paused before shaking her head. “No, no, just….just sex of course, though that’s not...not really an antidote, it’s just what one does-”

“When one has been drugged against their will?” Anakin finished for her, the words overly pleasant before sneering. “Get out, Senator. We’ll deal with this.” 

Senator Altreuk got to her feet, rubbing her face free of tears. “I...I honestly didn’t mean any harm,” she told Obi-Wan. “I honestly thought you wanted me.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “This is a learning experience for you then,” he said. “This kind of thing needs to be discussed with both parties, rather than assumed.” 

The young woman nodded and, avoiding Anakin’s hateful glare, left the room, gently closing the door behind her. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting her go,” Anakin said. “You’re too kind, Master, she needs to be punished for this!”

“She's too important to the negotiations we just made, Anakin. You remember the mission, yes? There’s nothing to be done for it now,” Obi-Wan said, blowing air through his teeth as he attempted to get to his feet. Taking a step, he stumbled forward. Anakin caught him, hands curling around his shoulders. Obi-Wan leaned against him hard for a moment, mouth open against his neck, before pulling away. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, and flushed at his very evident excitement. “Help me to my bed, will you?” 

“Of course.” Anakin’s voice was subdued but Obi-Wan didn’t look at him, instead focusing on getting in a horizontal position as soon as possible.. 

Once in the bedroom, Obi-Wan flopped down on the bed, pulling his robes open. “It’s so warm,” he muttered. 

Anakin disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a glass of water and a washcloth. “Here, Master,” he said, sitting down and dipping the washcloth in the water before pressing it against Obi-Wan’s forehead. Obi-wan sighed and tried hard to think about anything other than what was happening. 

“This certainly isn’t how I expected this mission to end,” he muttered and smiled at Anakin’s answering chuckle. 

“Me neither,” Anakin said, rewetting the washcloth, this time patting it over Obi-Wan’s cheeks before moving to his neck. “It will certainly be memorable.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, only half-listening. The cool wetness of the cloth felt divine on his overheated skin but it certainly wasn’t helping his arousal. As Anakin moved it further down his chest, it rubbed across a nipple and Obi-Wan moaned softly, He could feel his flush darken and mentally chastised himself for his embarrassment. Anakin knew this couldn’t be help. 

The washcloth stopped moving, resting heavily on his chest and Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Anakin leaning over him, face unreadable, eyes wide. “Anakin-”

“Perhaps I should help you,” Anakin said, the words so quickly stated that it took Obi-Wan a moment to understand what he’d said. “The senator said that...that sex would help-”

“Anakin-”

“And it might help flush the drug out of your system faster-” 

“Anakin, stop!” Obi-Wan said as sharply as he was capable. “That’s...that’s not necessary.” 

“But it’s pointless to do nothing,” Anakin said, his hand leaving the washcloth to leak over Obi-Wan’s chest to slowly slide down his stomach. Obi-Wan arched against the touch and Anakin smiled, pleased. “Let me help you, Master. Let me do what I can.” 

“Anakin, _ah_.” Anakin gently took hold of Obi-Wan’s cock through his trousers and stroked ever so gently. 

“See, you need it,” Anakin said, voice a soft murmur against Obi-Wan’s face . “Let me help fix what that damnable woman did to you.” 

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s wrist, halting his movement. “You shouldn’t be the one to do this,” he panted, looking up at Anakin with wide eyes. “Anakin I don’t want to use you this way.” 

Anakin blinked and smiled, somewhat bitterly. “You really don’t see it do you?” he said and the words sounded like he was talking to himself, but he let go of Obi-Wan. “If you truly don’t want me to help you, I won’t. But don’t deny my help because you’re thinking about _my well-being_ , Master. I’m _very_ willing to help you.” He paused, eyes narrowing. “I could go get someone else…” he muttered. 

“No...no that’s...I’m not….” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and winced. “I...it’s alright, Anakin. It’s okay.”

A pause and then Anakin’s hand slid under Obi-Wan’s trousers, pushing them down off his hips so that his cock was bare. He gripped Obi-Wan’s cock much more firmly, stroking just this side of rough. 

Obi-Wan cried out, back arching. His reactions were stronger than normal and he panted into the cool air, reaching down and grabbing Anakin’s wrist; not to stop him, just to hold on. His other hand dug into the plush bedding. His hips ticked upwards, pressing his cock against Anakin’s hand. He turned his face away from Anakin and a firm hand tugged him back, fingers curling around his jaw. 

“Don’t turn away.” Obi-Wan opened his eyes to meet Anakin’s intense stare. There was pleasure there, and longing. “Don’t do that.” 

“A-Anakin, what-”

“Shhh.” Anakin pressed an oddly chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth, even as he twisted his wrist in such a way that had Obi-Wan moaning, hips pumping in the air as he came. Anakin never stopped pulling on his cock. 

“Anakin, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin took his mouth, this time in a real kiss, using his grip on Obi-Wan’s chin to tug his mouth open, tongue dominating Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan kissed back slowly, languid after his climax. Anakin pulled back pressing one, two more kisses against Obi-Wan’s mouth. “How do you feel?” 

“Better,” Obi-Wan said, but frowned slightly. “But I still feel it. I don’t think this is over.” 

Anakin grinned, sitting up to pull off his robe before rolling overtop Obi-Wan, pressing his cock - his hard cock - against his hip. “Good,” he sighed against Obi-Wan’s neck, opening his mouth to press a biting kiss there. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan curled his arms around Anakin’s shoulders, one hand moving up to press Anakin’s hand closer to his neck. “You’re…”

“I could kill that woman for what she did to you,” Anakin said, bracing himself against the bedding so he could hover over Obi-Wan, his face unusually somber. “But I’ll not let this opportunity go to waste.” 

And finally, it clicked in Obi-Wan’s mind and he stared up at Anakin with wide eyes. “Anakin, you…”

Grinning, Anakin ground his hips down against Obi-Wan. “For someone so observant, you can be remarkable blind sometimes, Master,” he said lightly. “Are you angry with me?” 

Was he? Obi-Wan stared up at his once-Padawan, feeling the flames of the aphrodisiac lick at his thoughts. “I don’t think so,” he said. “But I think this should be discussed when cooler heads can prevail.” 

Anakin grinned, his entire face brightening and Obi-Wan knew he could never be angry. “Of course, Master,” he said, leaning down to take Obi-Wan’s mouth in a fierce kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle over on DW. I haven't written porn in so long and this is only my third fic with these two. Aaaah. 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com).


End file.
